Usuario Blog:Piter Paint/Teoría Temporada 5 Final de temporada
left Mi Planteamiento: Esta es una teoría mía sobre el final de temporada Esta sería una lista de los episodios que faltan estrenarse: 14 Canterlot boutique 15 Scare-master 16 raity investigates 17 Made in manhatten 18 Brotherhooves social 19 Crusaders of the lost mark 20 The one where pinkie pie knows 21 Hearthbreakrs 22 What About Discord? 23 The hooffield and mccolts 24 The mane attraction 25 The cutie remark Part1 26 The cutie remark Part2 'Una teoría basica:' Según el tráiler, Starlight Glimmer vuelve al final de la temporada.thumb|right|335 px Mi teoria es que ella va impedir que Rainbow Dash realice su Sonic Rainbow. Esto causará un conflicto en el tiempo. Comienza mi teoría: Comenzando: Starlight Glimmer esperando que Twilight llege la espera en su trono, al llegar Twilight, Starlight Glimmer le cuenta que en varias ocaciones la estuvo espiando para averiguar una devilidad suya para usarla en contra de Twilight, Twilight se rie junto a Spike y Starlight GlimImer le dice: '' -"Hoy estuve frente a ti y observe que tu obtuviste tu presiada cutie mark gracias a Rainbow Dash y su Sonic Rainbow."'' Entonces me dije porque no volver atras y impedir ese momento para que ninguna obtenga su cutie mark. Y encontré un echizo que me permite viajar en el tiempo, y bueno Starlight Glimmer le dice a Twilight que comenzará con su plan. Misteriosamente desaparece frente a Twilight. Inpidiendo la Sonic Rainbow: Mas tarde Starlight Glimmer aparece en el pasado, se dirige a Clausdey y cuando ve a Rainbow Dash apunto de enfrentarse a la carrera, Starlight Glimmer la interrumpe. Al final Rainbow Dash pierde la carrera y Starlight Glimmer cumplió con su cometido. Más tarde Starlight Glimmer vuelves a el presente pero algo inesperado ha pasado. ¿Y dondé están las mane6? Al Rainbow Dash nunca realizar su Sonic Rainbow, nunca obtuvo su cutie mark, haber perdido esa carera la dejo tan avergonzada que se retiró de los deportes y vive oculta por ello. Twilight jamás pasó su examen de admición, sus padres se decepcionaron y Twilight ya no le interesa estudiar más, además jamás fue princesa. AppleJack nunca salió de PonyHattan y su vida termino siendo de la alta sociedad, nunca conocio el campo ni obtuvo su cutie mark. Pinkie Pie nunca aprendio a sonreir y nunca invento la fiesta, ademas de eso Chesee Sandwch tampoco obtuvo su cutie mark, por que Pinkie fue quien lo ayudo a conseguirla. Rarity jamás encontro las gemas para sus vestidos y Fluttershy no se comunicó con los animales. Caos en Equestria. Al no estar presente las mane6 los elementos de la armonía jamas fueron descuviertos. Sin los elementos de la armonia Equestria estaría completamente bajo la noche eterna Nightmare Moon reinaria en la noche por siempre. Pero el caos y la desconfianza causan la liberación de Discord, y como nunca fue reformado, Ponyville estaría patas arriva en su tremendo caos. El perro Ceberus escaparia del tartaro y causaria que Lord Tirek se escapara lo que más tarde atacaría a Equestria, La princesa Celestia pedíria ayuda a la princesa Cadence ya que su hermana esta del lado del mal. Junto con ella encierran a Ceberus. Cuando la princesa Cadence planea su boda con el hermano de Twilight,Esta ves la Reina Chrysalis se sale con la suya dejando a la princesa Cadence encerrada en las cuevas, el hermano de Twilight consumido por su poder, la Reina Chrysalis reiunaria en Canterlot. Pronto el imperio de cristal vuelve pero con una amenaza el Rey Sombra la princesa Celestia no lo puede detener sola y termina dominando El Imperio de Cristal. Pronto la Princesa Celestia desaparece por las enrredaderas que Discord planto varias lunas atras. Cada vez epera más al final Esta Tirek que ataca a Equestria despues de recuperar sus poderes oscuros. Segunda Parte Una locura en Equestria: Starlight Glimmer despues de haber vuelto al presente, confundida por lo que esta pasando, ella solo queria humillar a las mane6 no causar el fin en Equestria. Al ver todo ese caos que gira en torno a que ella por haber cambiado un simple echo transformó la vida de todos y si no hacia algo pronto Equestria terminaría en un tremendo caos. Pidiendo ayuda: Rapidamente Starlight Glimmer corre hacia Canterlot para pedir ayuda a la Princesa Celestia, cuando ella abre las puertas alli en su sala estaba Sunset Shimmer. Al principio Starlight Glimmer se asustó por lo que había escuchado sobre ella, pero más tarde '''Sunset Shimmer '''le explica que ella cambio. '''Sunset Shimmer '''le contó que al no obtener lo que queria en el otro mundo y haberse arrepentido por lo que hizo decidio volver a pedir consejos a la princesa Celestia, pero no sin antes arreglar el error que habia dejado en el otro mundo. Despues de eso decidio volver. '''Sunset Shimmer '''le cuenta que despues de haber vuelto y seguir sus estudios con la princesa Celestia, poco despues la convirtió en princesa. Poco tiempo despues la princesa Celestia desaparecio y no la vieron más, '''Sunset Shimmer '''tuvo que quedar acargo de todo. Un viaje inesperado: Poco despues Starlight Glimmer le pide ayuda a Sunset Shimmer para ir a busca a las mane6 que ellas podrían arreglar todo este error causado por ella. Poco despues llegan a Poniville, Sunset Shimmer habia escuchado la historia del árbol de la armonia, donde se aojaban los elementos de la armonia. Tenia indicios que se localizaban en el bosque Everfree cerca del antiguo castillo, entonces comienzan su busqueda. Cuando llegan alli ecuentran el árbol completamente destruido por las enrredaderas que Discord plantó. Más tarde vuelven a Poniville desepcionadas se topan con una estraña figura encapuchada. Reuniendo a las mane6: Starlight Glimmer se topa con esa figura, callendose juntos al piso, Starlight Glimmer se disculpa por eso y se revela que la figura misteriosa era Rainbow Dash. Starlight Glimmer al verla la reconoce al instante, Rainbow Dahs las saluda y se va triste, las chicas la frenan y le preguntan que pasó Rainbow Dash le cuenta que, hace mucho tiempo iba a correr una carrera para ayudar a una amiga, pero además de perder, jamás obtuvo su cutie mark. Starlight y Sunset charlan y se dan cuenta de que si las 6 amigas se volvian a reunir podrían salvar a Equestria. Despues invitan a Rainbow Dash para acompañarlas en busca del resto del grupo, Rainbow Dash acepta. Más tarde se preguntan donde podría estar el resto, Starlight mensiona a Twilight, Sunset se acuerda de haber visto a esa pony en Canterlot. Las 3 ponys se dirigen a Canterlot en busca de Twilight. Al llegar alla la buscan en todos lados, en cada biblioteca y cada sala de estudio. Derrepente en un carro de comida rapida ven una figura que se asemeja, ellas se acercan y descubren que es Twilight. Le preguntan que es lo que hacia alli, ella les cuenta que cuando era pequeña fue a dar un examen de admicion para la escuela para unicornios superdotados, pero perdio el examen y se sintio muy avergonsada por haber perdido el examen (por lo tanto no tenia su cutie mark), que se dedico a trabajar aqui. Las chicas mensionan que estan buscando la solucion y presisan de que Twilight las ayude, Twilight al principio duda, pero al final termina aceptando, las chicas prosigen su viaje para encontrar el resto de las chicas. Categoría:Entradas